


Aphrodisiac

by diane_b_taylor



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diane_b_taylor/pseuds/diane_b_taylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud's "carelessness" becomes Tifa's problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Spring Kinkfest 2011.

It was early afternoon in Tifa's home: the kids were taking naps in their room and the bar had not yet opened. Tifa was spot-cleaning the family's shared bathroom when she heard the front door open and slam shut. She peeked around the corner to whisper loudly at the intruder, "Be quiet, my kids are sleeping!" when she saw Cloud marching down the hall to his room and opening the door.

Instead of scolding, she remarked, "You're home early."

His reply was a small grunt before he shut the door.

 _That's strange – it sounded like he was hurting,_ Tifa thought.

She thought about going in immediately and seeing if there was anything she could do, but thought better of it. She wanted to give him his space and if he hurt badly enough, he knew how to take care of himself better than she knew. Besides, Tifa had learned long ago to allow Cloud to come to her instead of chasing him, like she had in the past.

 _Besides, mothering a grown man never did any woman good,_ she thought.

She straightened the children's playroom, then walked to her room to fold laundry. As she passed Cloud's door, something made her hesitate. Tifa placed her ear against the door, listening for any sounds.

She heard his bedclothes rustle and what sounded to be a pained sigh.

 _I can't leave him like this,_ Tifa thought as she raised her hand to knock on the door. _At the least, I should make sure that he's okay…_

She knocked. She heard another grunt – _no, he's clearly in pain_ – and her heart skipped a beat as her mind began rummaging through a catalogue of possible diseases.

"Are you okay?" Tifa quietly asked from outside the door.

"I'm fine," came the short answer.

"If it's your stomach that's bothering you, I have medicine for that," she replied.

"I…don't need…" The sentence trailed off into a moan, barely audible past the door.

"I'm coming in," Tifa said cautiously and began to open the door.

"No, don't!" Cloud said, his voice suddenly sharp.

Tifa paused at his tone – the only time he ever used that tone of voice was when someone close to him was in immediate danger. She steeled herself.

"I'm coming in anyway," she said firmly and entered the room.

Cloud lay on his side on the bed, his back to the door. His boots were off, but he hadn't bothered to take off his socks nor his clothes. Tifa noticed that his legs were drawn up to his stomach. He growled as she drew close to the bed.

"Can't you just…take a walk around the block for half an hour?" He asked with irritation.

Tifa was taken aback. "This is my house – and besides, I need to be here for the kids when they wake up," she said.

"Okay – can you go downstairs for half an hour?" He asked with a hint of desperation.

Tifa cut to the chase.

"What's wrong, Cloud?" She asked in a no-nonsense voice.

He tightened his legs together and closer to his stomach.

Tifa had had enough.

She planted a knee on his bed and laid her hand firmly on his hip.

"If it's stomach medication you need, I've got it," she said quickly. "If it's pain medication you need, I've got that, too. I'm a mom: there isn't anything I don't have."

"I don't need medicine," he whispered in a strained voice.

"Then what _do_ you need?" Tifa asked in exasperation as she pulled him over onto his back.

Cloud's hands were crossed over and pressing down on his groin without dropping his knees, which he held on his belly. Tifa put her hand on his knees and pushed his legs down – clearly, the pain was not coming from his stomach. She looked to see Cloud's eyes squeezed shut and his face averted. When she removed one of his hands from his groin, it became transparent why he was hiding from her.

"Cloud –" She began.

He was thoroughly and painfully erect. Tifa stared down at the enormous bulge in his leather pants. She could even distinguish twitches through his pants.

Cloud clapped his hands over his erection again.

"I'm sorry!" Cloud spoke quickly. "You shouldn't have to see this."

"Why…are you this way, Cloud?" Tifa asked. She knew enough about men that this particular erection didn't seem natural.

His words tumbled out. "Yuffie insisted that I have a taste of this new wine she brought home from the market and it didn't taste _that_ good but I didn't think anything of it until about fifteen minutes later when I was like, like…this." He shuddered.

Tifa breathed a mental sigh of relief. _At least he's not sick_ , she thought.

She brought herself back into the moment. "So Yuffie slipped you an aphro?" She asked.

"I think the whole _drink_ was the aphro," Cloud replied.

Tifa realized she was staring at his bulge and looked away to give Cloud some semblance of privacy.

 _It must be hard being a man sometimes,_ Tifa thought. _No one has to know when a woman's turned on, but when a man's turned on –_ everyone _who sees knows._

"So, why do you think she gave you the aphro?" Tifa inquired.

"I've no idea, but she's been pumping me for information about our _sex life_ for quite some time," Cloud sneered as he said, "sex life."

Tifa knew why Cloud sneered and why Yuffie had been asking. Apparently, some of their friends had taken bets as to when Cloud and Tifa were going to "lay each other." Seeing as how it wasn't anyone's business but their own, they kept everything very private, even before they began having sex not too long ago. Of course, some people were naturally curious about the true nature of their relationship, but Yuffie had gone too far.

Tifa sighed.

"Well, I suppose the thing to do now is think about what we can do for it," she said.

"We?" Cloud asked incredulously. "You're planning on helping me? I can't imagine anything more embarrassing."

Tifa crossed her arms. "We've been seeing everything of each other for a little while, haven't we?" She asked. "So this wouldn't be any different."

"Maybe not," Cloud said, "but getting me off just for the sake of helping this damned drug run its course doesn't do anything for you."

"Oh, we can make it work, I think," she said with a slight smile.

He glanced at her, then fixed his eyes on his hands.

"Do you think it could work?" He asked.

"Maybe," she replied. "But first order of business: you need to get undressed. Aren't you uncomfortable in those clothes?"

Without waiting for his reply, she pulled his shirt off and unzipped his pants. Scooting all articles of clothing off the bed, she knelt closer to his prone body.

Through his underwear, she could see his cock pointedly motioning towards his stomach. A wet halo in his underwear circled the head of his erection.

"You _are_ in a bad way," she murmured as she slipped his underwear away and over his hips.

"Yes, but…let me take care of this part, please," he begged. "I don't want your hands to get dirty."

"No part of you will ever be dirty to me," Tifa replied, kissing his forehead.

Cloud suddenly pulled her head down to his mouth, their lips meeting hard. He pushed his tongue into her mouth passionately. She could feel his hot breath curl over her cheeks.

"Poor thing," she said after they broke the kiss. "I wish I had known you were in such a condition sooner."

Tifa got up and covered his body with a blanket. "Stay where you are," she said and left the room, careful to shut the door behind her.

When she returned, she had a tiny bottle in her hand. Without further adieu, she spread some of the clear liquid on her hands and set to work on Cloud's erection, already dripping wet.

His breaths suddenly switched over into labored pants. She twisted one fist up and down his lingam and then gently pushed it down onto his belly, her open palms slowly stroking up.

She heard Cloud's breath hitch and felt his hips squirm. He grasped the blanket and gasped. Suddenly, her hands were suddenly covered in his hot, pearly essence.

"I'm sorry," Cloud said between long, deep breaths. "I didn't know I was going to come so soon."

Tifa shook her head and smiled. She looked down at his penis, expecting to watch it slowly "go back to sleep," but instead, it appeared as hard as ever.

Cloud looked at it incredulously.

 _Apparently, that wasn't enough,_ Tifa thought.

"Do you want more?" Tifa whispered.

He seemed to hesitate, but then nodded and promptly covered his face with the blanket.

If using her hands wasn't very effective, perhaps using her mouth would be more so? It wasn't something that she had ever tried before and the thought unnerved her. Of course, Cloud wasn't looking for a spectacular performance – just something to get him relief.

 _Yuffie, I'm not sure if I want to kill you or thank you profusely,_ Tifa thought as she laid her belly on Cloud's leg and propped her elbow next to his hip. Cloud whipped the blanket off his face and stared at her in horror. She ignored him and wrapped her lips around the hot tip.

"Don't!" Cloud whispered loudly, launching up off the pillow and grabbing her head off. "That's _dirty_!"

"Haven't I already stated that I will never find any part of you dirty?" She said and watched the perspiration bead and roll of his forehead and neck.

"But this is different," Cloud insisted.

"You took a shower this morning, didn't you?" Tifa asked. She kissed his tip and smeared the precum around the head.

"Yes, of course," he said.

"When you washed, did you think of me?" Tifa asked. Even as she spoke the words, she was shocked at herself. They didn't usually use such plain speech.

A blazing blush began in Cloud's ears and spread over his entire face, neck and chest. He couldn't answer, but moaned and twisted the bedclothes in his fists as she dipped her head and slowly took more of him into her mouth.

Tifa was pleasantly surprised that she could take much this much of him without gagging. She had to watch her teeth, but sucking and swallowing came naturally. She swirled her tongue 'round and 'round the tip and stroked up and down the underside of his cock.

Suddenly, she felt the press of Cloud's hands on her head.

"It feels too good," Cloud chanted with a trembling voice. "It's too good, too good."

He was close to coming again; she could feel it and taste it. The salty precum coated her tongue, she could hear his moans become more needy and he made tiny thrusts with his hips. Tifa understood that he was trying to be careful and considerate with her, but she wanted him to be able to let go and trust himself to her. She needed him to allow her to pull him over the edge hard and fast. So she sucked harder, pulling him in and out. Her cheeks and lips throbbed with the effort, her tongue and jaw burned, but Cloud's moans were intensifying and his grip on her hair tightened. He was losing control like she wanted.

At last, she felt his climax against her soft palate. She kept the suction until she felt him relax moderately, then took her mouth away.

To her surprise, he was still perfectly hard –Tifa looked at Cloud in disbelief.

Cloud looked as though he were ready to give up.

"Well," Tifa said. "There's one more thing to try."

He nodded and she quickly shucked off her clothes and underwear, then spread his legs. Kneeling on either side of his hips, she caught him and traced the head of his cock between her inner and outer nether lips, spreading the wetness from her core that her ministrations had incited. Tifa decided that giving Cloud "service" felt just as good as receiving it.

She lowered her body, directing him into her with one hand, steadying herself on his taut stomach with the other. She felt the head pass through the tight ring and she moaned lightly. Cloud answered with a moan of his own and raised his hips towards hers, effectively bringing her down onto him, up to the hilt. He gripped her hips with his strong hands, squeezed his eyes shut and screamed.

Tifa leaned forward, rubbing her hardened nipples his over-sensitized skin. She held a finger to his lips – he took it into his mouth and sucked upon it with fantastic vigor. Tifa shivered in appreciation but admonished, " _Shhhh_. We still have children in the house."

He opened his eyes – there were tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked, startled.

"I love you," he said and closed his eyes again.

Tifa relaxed once more, wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips. "And I love _you_. Even when you're flooded with an aphro," she laughed.

She shifted her body to a more comfortable position and his hips thrust sharply upward with a cry. Cloud adjusted his grip on her hips while Tifa lifted up to allow him room to thrust as hard as he pleased. He planted his feet firmly in the mattress, propped himself up on his elbows and immediately set a hard, steady, fast pace. Tifa's breath turned into pants at the intensity and she clung to his shoulders.

The tears spilled down his face as he thrust even faster and Tifa could feel her muscles tightening in anticipation of her impending crest. The angle of his cock was hitting her sweet spot _just right_. She kissed his tears away as best as she could, smiling down at him. He was never quite so beautiful as when he was about to come.

He moaned her name through clenched teeth, then he slammed into her twice, and pressed himself so hard into her that she thought she would tip forward onto her nose. Cloud's hoarse and strangled scream was just quiet enough that she distantly heard her own finishing cry. Her inner walls squeezed him tightly enough in her climax that he began again and shoved in and out three more times.

He came again. Her inner walls pulsed and throbbed around him again. Cloud cried out and began thrusting once more.

Their orgasms seemed to feed one another – his powerful plunges caused her to come and her walls caused him to come again, which, in turn, encouraged him to begin ramming again. But Tifa had never seen such expressions on Cloud before – emotions seemed to fight for center stage on his face: elation, his "o-face," love, fear of the next powerful orgasmic cycle and above all, tiredness. Tifa was becoming weary herself – the room began to spin and she had to remind herself to breathe.

 _This is insane,_ Tifa thought. _I wonder how long this aphro lasts!_

At last, Cloud sagged and dropped his hips, feeling positively boneless. _It worked,_ Tifa thought victoriously. _He's not blindingly erect anymore!_

She curled her body around him and pulled the blanket over both of them. He tried to wrap his arms around her, but didn't have the energy – she guided them around her shoulders.

They panted as one, their light moans shivered together in the clear afternoon air.

 _Wait – what?_ Tifa thought.

She hadn't even noticed that the window above Cloud's bed had been open the entire time. Tifa flushed and mentally slapped her hand to her forehead, imagining what the neighbors might have heard. As if her worst nightmare just came true, she thought she heard the sound of something shifting on the roof of her house. Something that sounded suspiciously like light footsteps. And then a familiar giggle.

Tifa felt a flash of anger. If she hadn't been so exhausted and naked, she would have jumped out the window and beaten the owner of that giggle and those footsteps to a bloody, bone-shattered pulp.

She pulled the blanket over her and Cloud's head. If the person was still watching, she would do her damned best to keep them from the voyeur's view.

"What is it?" Cloud whispered, sleepy at last.

"Nothing," Tifa replied lightly, laying her head down on his chest.

* * *

Later that evening, after the bar opened, Yuffie strolled in. Cloud was sitting at his usual place at Tifa's counter while Tifa dried off her tumblers. A moderate crowd gathered at other tables.

Yuffie stood directly in front of Tifa and next to Cloud, who nursed a brandy.

"So," she said conspiratorially to them both. "How was it?"

She had time only to watch Tifa's eyebrows shoot up and her lips press into a thin line. In the next instant, she was lifted by the collar of her shirt and slung over Cloud's shoulder without a word. Yuffie was unceremoniously carried out of the bar and dropped onto her feet in the street.

"What'd I do?" Yuffie both shouted and whined at him. "I was only trying to help!"

"Yes," Cloud replied with a grin and plucked a small, brightly hued bottle from her trouser pocket. "And we thank you for it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N: This is the original draft of "Aphrodisiac." At the time, I wasn't happy with it. One of these days, I'm going to bring both drafts together, but until then, here it is.**

For the love of God, Cloud  _knew_ he shouldn't have gone out drinking with Yuffie that night. She needed company, no one else was available, and he was bored. Tifa had been busy at the time and he thought,  _Why not? I've been able to handle her pretty well in the past._ He didn't think that he would actually have something to regret that evening and yet, here he was, absolutely miserable.

It had all started with a mysterious blue shot that Yuffie had brought from the bar to their table. At first, Cloud had soundly rejected the shot. After twenty minutes of whiny wheedling, he caved and took the shot all in one gulp.

 _Yeesh_ , he had thought.  _Something in there wasn't good_.  _Can alcohol go bad?_

"What was in there?" He had asked Yuffie over the loud company at the adjacent table.

"Blue coconut and vodka," she shouted. She was already a few sheets to the wind at that point. Cloud had begun seriously regretting accompanying Yuffie at all, but it was the odd grin that came with her words that made him wary.

At some point, he simply got up and left. The trek home was uneventful, except that he noticed that the pit of his stomach was unusually warm.  _Weird – and I didn't really have anything to drink besides that one shot._

He and Tifa met at the front door of their home, Tifa having just come home from the liquor store. Cloud thought that to be strange – shouldn't Tifa be opening the bar by now?

"My customers won't mind if I'm a few minutes late," Tifa said in reply to his question. "Besides, business has been a little slow these days. My customers usually come in much later."

He was helping Tifa store the liquor bottles under the counter and in the cabinets of the bar when it hit. His ears and cheeks felt as though they were burning and his heart was pounding. While he was straightening his legs, his pants brushed against him. He realized that he was as erect as if he and Tifa were about to have a wild round. The thought might have been funny if Tifa had not been innocently standing beside him, stocking the bar and making small talk.

He nodded and made brief replies to her questions, trying his hardest to cover himself up. Cloud excused himself and ducked into the restroom for bar customers. He stumbled into the nearest stall, leaned over the toilet and began stroking himself. Unbidden, a certain woman came to his mind. Long legs. Silky hair that always smelled like home. And, of course, beautiful breasts. He heard her impassioned, sensual cries in his mind. It took him seconds before he came.

He tried to encourage the usual sleepiness that came after sex and tell himself the sudden libido attack was over, but the heat in his body only worsened. To his horror, he watched as his length stiffened again.

Without a shadow of doubt, this was weird.  _What_ had he done differently this evening? His mind flipped through the highlights of his brief foray with Yuffie and his mind latched upon the mysterious blue shot. It  _had_ tasted bad, but had been something in there besides vodka. And she had given it to him with a  _smile_!

"Yuffie, I'm going to kick your ass halfway across Gaia," he grumbled aloud.

His erection nagged for relief. He stroked and rubbed harder than he had before – maybe this time it would end?

Cloud came into his hand, but even as he came, he still felt as though he could come again.

After coming a third time, he stared in outrage at his throbbing, still erect member.

He tried of thoughts to make him "wilt," such as violent things to be done to his member: the threat of being nailed to Tifa's bar's hardwood floor, of being smashed with his hammer, or being slammed in a door. Nothing worked. It wasn't enough to admit defeat because it wouldn't solve his problem. Cloud wondered how long whatever drug Yuffie had slipped him would last.

 _At least no one's around,_  he thought. Just then, he heard the bathroom door open and Tifa's voice.

"Hey, are you okay in here?" She called.

"I'm fine," Cloud muttered, trying (and failing) to keep the aroused strain out of his voice.

A pause.

"Are you sure? You don't sound so good," Tifa said.

Cloud couldn't bring himself to reply.

He heard the bathroom door close and Tifa's footfalls towards his stall. She knocked on the door.

" _Ne_ , what's going on?" She queried.

"Nothing," he replied.  _God,_ that  _won't set her off on twenty questions!_

"Do you need help?" Tifa asked.

 _Oh, that would be amazing…wait, no. That wouldn't be amazing. That would be terrible. You're my best friend, not some two-Gil whore. And that's all I'd basically be using you for – to get off until this goddamn aphro wears off. And in the name of all things holy, I don't want to use you like that. I love you…_

"Uh, no, thanks," Cloud said.  _Dammit, your voice was pitched too high. Now she's going to know something's up._

Another pause.

Tifa knocked on the door again.

"Can you unlock the door for me?" She asked.

 _Oh, God._

"No, no, I can't," he stammered. "I…you don't want to see…"

"I just want to help if I can," she replied, clearly concerned.

 _There it is, the_ one  _tone of voice of hers I can never stand against._

Cloud took a deep breath. And then unlocked the door without a word.

The door didn't open immediately. When it did, her eyes focused first on his red face, then on his pants on the ground. Then she focused on his engorged cock still in his cum-covered hand.

Embarrassment, horror and shame warred for space in Cloud's brain at the sight of his best friend's mouth dropping open. Tifa quickly averted her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt…" Tifa's words tumbled over one another. "I thought you were in trouble."

 _May as well go for broke_.

"I am," he said, dropping the thin veneer of control at last. "Yuffie gave me some kind of blue shot. She said it had alcohol, but it really had some sort of aphro. I don't know how long this is going to last or if I'm going to walk around like this for the rest of my life, but…"

Tifa threw her arms around him. Cloud couldn't have been more stunned if Barrett had announced his desire to live as a woman for the rest of his life.

He felt Tifa sigh against him.

"Cloud," she began, "I have a confession to make."

Cloud's brain was quick, despite his frustratingly priapic condition. He made a snap conclusion.

"You told Yuffie to slip me the aphro?" He asked.

 _Please say you did…_ **wait**.  _Please say you didn't…?_

Another pause.

"I didn't tell her to give you an aphro, but..." she sighed again. "I told her that I wanted more...out of us and…I think she took it the wrong way."

Cloud's stomach unknotted itself in relief. So the aphro  _had_  been all Yuffie's idea.

Tifa spoke up.

"All the same, I don't want you going around like that. It looks painful," she said.

"No, just…sensitive," he replied. The word  _sensitive_  rang in his mind and he resisted the urge to begin stroking again.  _You're not_ that  _much of an animal – not in front of her!_

Tifa put her hand on her hip.

"Well, what would you like to do?" She asked.

 _I want to kiss you, hold you, tell you that I've always loved you and fill you until I hear your screams._

"I…don't know," Cloud replied lamely.

Tifa took a deep breath and wrung her hands, gazing at his bright red member.

"Let me try something," she said, lifting her chin.

She smeared the cum from his hand onto hers and took a deep breath. Tifa stepped in front of him and wrapped her warm, calloused yet soft around his cock. He came immediately upon contact.

Tifa looked surprised. "My goodness, you  _are_ in a bad way," she said.

He was almost too old to cry. Almost. Cloud stared in horror as the evidence of his fourth orgasm pooled in her hand and dripped between her fingers. _What have I done – to us?_

Tifa threw her arms around his neck again. As if she had read his thoughts, she said, "Please don't think that you've ruined anything. Think of this as a kick to both our butts towards something that everyone's been betting we would be in by now, you know?"

She kissed his throat slowly, as if savoring it. Cloud melted in her arms.  _Do you know that I've always loved you?_

"I don't want to love you just because everyone's betting their savings on whether or not we get together," Cloud said. "I want to love you because you're you."

He felt Tifa smile against his neck. He wanted to cradle her like she embraced him, but he didn't want to get her dirty. Again, as if she sensed his thoughts, she took his other hand and pressed it deliberately to her lower back, against her clean clothes.

"It's perfectly washable," she said gently.

She shifted to hug him more closely and the belt hem of her pants brushed his aching member. Cloud felt the warning pulse, and, past the point of shame, quickly tugged on his balls to try to stave off yet another orgasm.

Tifa pressed her lips to his.  _My God. What part of her isn't perfect?_

They were so soft, so warm, so moist. Why had he waited so long to relish the touch of something so small and yet so expressive?

She broke the kiss and looked down at his erection.

"Right, then. We need to finish you until you can't finish anymore," she said with a cheery smile, as if she were discussing the Saturday morning breakfast menu with the kids.

"What about the bar?" Cloud asked.

"I decided not to open for the evening," Tifa said as she helped him back into his pants. "One good thing about being self-employed."

She guided him out of the bathroom and up the stairs to her bedroom. Laying him down, she slowly stripped off his layers of clothes. Tifa knelt before him, straddling one leg, watching his face.

"That's not fair," Cloud said.

"Not fair?" Tifa replied, inclining her head.

Cloud choked on what he was about to say.

"My clothes are off but yours aren't," he said.

Tifa blushed. "Of course," she said. "I guess I almost forgot."

She breathed deeply and got off the bed. She peeled off her tight blouse and shed her jeans. Cloud felt another wave coming over him as she unsnapped her bra. Curling over onto his side, he held his cock between his thighs and squeezed, refusing to get off in front of her while she in such a new and precarious situation. The wave intensified when she slipped her panties down to her feet and stepped out of them.

Tifa covered herself before him for a moment before diving under the covers of the bed. Cloud patted her back.

He didn't have any words to encompass his awe at her naked body, but he said what words he could: "Tifa, you're beautiful."

He heard her muffled laugh in the pillow.

"I don't know why I'm so embarrassed," she said. "It's not like we've never seen one another before."

"Those were different circumstances," he replied, thinking back to the time of their travels, when there was no privacy.

Cloud slipped into the covers with her and was reminded once again that his erection was in no mood to flee the scene yet. He squirmed uncomfortably – holding one's erect cock between one's legs apparently worked for short amounts on time. When one was on an aphro, that is.

He felt Tifa's hand on him, cradling his balls and running her fingers along the frenulum. He flicked the blanket away just as he watched her lips envelop the head of his cock.

Tifa looked up with embarrassment and blushed.

"I've never done this before, so if it doesn't feel good, tell me," she said.

"Tifa, anything you do will be perfect," Cloud replied.

She smiled and shook her head. "Oh, stop it," she said. He watched as his penis slowly disappeared into her mouth, her lips gradually pulling more of him into her hot, wet mouth.

She made a light vacuum and then made it stronger. Then she began rhythmically sucking. Then she began swirling her tongue over the head. All these pleasures at once threatened to make him lose his mind. And the fact that  _Tifa_  was doing this for him filled him with love and protectiveness.

But she was too good. He was far too close to coming again and he didn't want to do anything in her mouth to gross her out.

"Tifa…I'm too close." His breaths sounded like short moans.

She did not stop her ministrations, but instead, looked up at him with a face that said, "What are you waiting for?"

He screamed as he jerkily came.

But this time was different. He distinctly felt a tapering-off effect in his body.  _Perhaps this aphro is finally wearing off?_

They panted and watched one another. Tifa slowly swallowed.

With trembling, Cloud took her hand.

"Let me inside you?" He asked. His words bumped into one another on the way out in his rush and embarrassment.

Tifa smiled tremulously but moaned, "Yes."

She started to help him into her from her position on top, but he stopped her.

"Please, you've already done so much," he said. He embraced her tightly and rolled so that she was on bottom, his thighs squeezing her hips. He directed the head of his cock just before his entrance and hesitated.

"I don't want to hurt you," Cloud said.

"You won't, just do it!" Tifa cried out. She thrust her hips upwards into his and suddenly they were joined, aided by his and her combined wetness. Cloud wanted to weep with joy.

 _Even better than her mouth_ , Cloud thought. He immediately began thrusting, the sensation of being gripped in a soaked, silky vise overwhelming. Tifa's cries urged him into a faster speed. He couldn't slow down, he wanted to wait for her orgasm, but at this rate, he didn't know if it was possible.

" _Stop_ me," he choked out. "I want to wait for you."

He hadn't thought that she might be coming even as he spoke. Suddenly, her core squeezed and pulsed around him, her muscular hips knocking into his with the power of her orgasm. Tifa cried out more loudly than she had all evening. The sound, the sensations, and the intensity of it all slammed him into his final climax. A wild scream burst from his throat and he turned his head to muffle it in Tifa's pillow.

They lay together, sheets soaked with their sweat and the earthy scent of the silk of their arousal. They panted, Cloud gasps for breath coming in deep sobs, and clung to one another. He had not even withdrawn from her yet. Their limbs were tangled in one another's hair or around the other's body – one could not be easily distinguished from the other. Cloud managed to kiss Tifa's mouth before he let an exhausted groan pass his lips. They slipped into sleep together, feeling the combined heat of their bodies seep into the thick air of the room.

Later, Tifa's cell phone rang, interrupting their sleep.

Tifa answered. It was Yuffie. The younger girl asked how Cloud was doing.

"Oh, he's doing fine…what did you do to his drink, Yuffie?" The sudden switch in tone made the hair on Cloud's neck stand up.

"Uh-huh. Uh-huh. If that was only a half-dose, a full dose would have killed him, right?"

Tifa's face was still as she listened to Yuffie's explanation.

"Give him anything like that again and I'll throw you into the nearest crater without a second thought. Do you understand me?"

Just before Tifa hung up the phone, Cloud heard the tinny voice through the receiver: "Whatever! I've been trying to get you two laid for months!"

Tifa turned towards Cloud and raised her eyebrows. "She won't be interfering with this part of our lives anymore," she said cordially.

Cloud smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. Tifa laughed and kissed him.


End file.
